Seducing the teacher
by Kielala
Summary: Romance and Drama with a little adventure thrown into the mix- this is a story about Hermione Jane Granger and Severus Tobias Snape and the not to 'love at first sight' misadventure that leads to the heart.


Seducing the teacher

Seducing the teacher.

Ok I went and did a bit of editing and cleared up a few confusing things, you can skip it or read it this has both 1 and 2 in the beginning - you'll find part 3 after the bold paragraph.

The air in the dungeon potions classroom was thick with a plethora of smells some delectable –like the cologne Harry and Ron wore- while others were the most disgusting odder to have ever been created-like the bubbling pot in the far corner of the room-. The classroom was as dark and as dismal as it had ever been, and Hermione found herself squirming in her seat –she wasn't uncomfortable she was just lost in her thoughts- she found herself playing with her quill absentmindedly totally gone to the happenings around her.

"I'm telling you Harry it's the cannons all the way this year!" Ron spoke excitedly while Harry just shrugged.

"Naw, mate my money's on the Magpies." And so their conversation went on with Hermione lost in her thoughts and all three Gryffindores unaware of the looks they were receiving from all around.

Far across the room Draco, Pansy and Blasé observed the Golden Trio.

"Look at them." Stated Draco with contempt and jealousy.

Pansy cringed as she noticed the undivided attention Granger was getting from the males of their year.

"She's such a slut she probably slept with half our year."

Blasé grinned as he nodded "Looks like pans has some compotation this year and Granger doesn't even know what a hot piece of ass she's become."

Draco scoffed and crossed his arms he was above checking out mudbloods thought in the back of his mind he agreed Granger had filled out over the summer holidays and her hair well he personally believed she spelled it into those lushes golden brown curls.

"Why in the world would master want her?!" Pantsy huffed crossing her arms as she scowled, Draco and Blasé turned green at her statement.

"Your becoming my aunt Bella" Draco whispered through clenched teeth it was one thing to have a sex crazed girlfriend-and another thing completely when all she aspired to be is the dark lords bed buddy.

Pansy smirked his way as she ran her hand up and down his chest her fingertips brushing against the buttons as she whispered in his ear

"Love you're the only one I want- I just want the power he has" Draco pulled her close and ravaged her lips a display only Slythrin's got away with in the potions classroom.

The door to the classroom swung open in its usual flair and all chatter abruptly stopped.

To say that Severus Tobias Snape potions professor of hogworts school of witch craft and wizardry was in a foul mood would have been laughable in fact he was livid –not to mention his head ached considerably strong after the two meeting with his two lords by the time he made it to the front of his class his mood had darkened as he noticed the far away look in the chits eyes.

"Miss. Granger!" he bellowed as he seethed with anger Startling to attention Hermione jumped up "Yes professor Snape."

"So glad you can join us here in the land of the competent, yet you've always been competent, so much so that you seem to be above paying attention in my class! I shall not take disrespect from you and your imbecile friends 50 points from gryffindor and a week's detention here starting tomorrow."

He had expected her to cry, he had expected some trembling reply about how things weren't fair -what he got however startled him to the bone –

Hermione leaned over her desk a haughty look upon her face as she grinned slowly "Nothing would give me more pleasure then to bend over and do whatever it is you'd have me do-" her grin grew as his face took on a look of befuddlement "Oh you know the usual things." She continued "You teach me a lesson, I the star pupil learn it fast you give me another detention because you say I have shotty work." Here she got up and sauntered towards him "And then-" she paused as she eyed him with laughter evident in her brown eyes "You run out of things to have me clean, and simply have me write an essay on why you should never day dream about seducing your professor while in his class."

Here she smiled and winked "But what you wont know- what they wont know is that – I'm not in the least bit interested in a man like you, I just figured if I gave you a little pick me up." Here she glanced at his package befor continuing "you might not be the cold hearted bastard you are now shut up and leave a girl to dream why don't you." After that she stormed over to her belongings gathered them up walked towards the shocked professor in the back "Miss. Granger!" demanded an outraged Mc.Gongall

"Did you like my show, don't worry I'm already on the way to Dombledore you don't have to say a word." McGonagall who had been sent by the headmaster with a missive of dire importance arrived in time to bare witness to her star pupils break down

"Bloody hell" gasped Ron as he watched Hermione leave Harry at a loss for words at that display of odd behavior just nodded his agreement to the statement.

Severus stood stark still his blood pumping rather quickly and the room going in and out of focus.

"How in the hell did that happen?" he questioned quietly as he slumped down into his desks chair grading papers.

Hermione sat in the common room exhilarated and beyond embarrassed.

For the past 3 hours she sat in her favorite chair by the fire place, going over what she had come to call in her mind 'The incident' Crookshanks had been snoozing on her lap purring contently as her hands pet him repetitiously.

"I don't know what got into me Shanks" she spoke softly to her sleeping feline.

Her mind once again went over her day like a Cd on stuck on repeat.

FLASH BACK

"Did you like my show, don't worry I'm already on the way to Dombledore you don't have to say a word." McGonagall who had been sent by the headmaster with a missive of dire importance for the potions master arrived in time to bare witness to her star pupils break down.

To say that Hermione was in a hurry to leave the dungeons, would have been a huge understatement McGonagall who had barely enough time to sidestep from the doorway and out of -the teenaged hurricane- that was a Miss. Hermione Granger had nearly been plowed down in the young woman's haste to leave.

Peeves, who seemed to have an annoying ability to show up when he wasn't wanted, had been hiding amongst the cauldrons in the potions classroom. With a wail that was otherworldly he took to his tormenting "Granger wants Snape and Snape is to rusty to take, take, take!" Hermione who was halfway down the hall that would lead her to the grand staircase cringed as the playful poltergeist zoomed ahead of her cackling his jeer.

By the time Hermione had made it to the headmaster's office she hesitated to enter- whatever it was that had possessed her to act, as she had- was gone and now standing with a shaking hand poised to knock was hermione the calm level headed never antagonize a professor hermione- she was startled from her thoughts when a genteel hand rested on her shoulder.

"Miss. Granger there's something I feel I must inform you off." Came the fatherly voice of Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to act like that don't expel me!" she gasped in one breath her heart pounding in her chest at a mile a minuet as she thought of how much studying she'd have to do- to live and function successfully in the muggle world.

Dumbledore just smiled and his eyes held his amusement at the situation he currently found himself in.

"Miss. Granger rest assured you will not be expelled for ruffling the feathers of our dear potions master, as much as he'd like that punishment for you -I feel your time here is important. And seeing as this is your first offense, I see no reason to punish you- but should you be asked you have been assigned detention with our divinations professor." Hermione grimaced but nodded.

"Now miss granger are you aware that every single being magical and none has a destiny that must be fulfilled?" the headmaster questioned it was

An hour latter Hermione found herself venting to her stunned best friends

"What do you mean your going to live with Snape over the summer!" demanded Ron Hermione slumped in her seat in the common room.

"Its what I have to do Ron I have no choice."

"But this is loonicy Hermione"

She nodded with tears streaming down her eyes and cheeks "I have no choice! He who must not be named has killed my family! And because of a prophecy he seeks my hand in marriage! the only way to stop it-" hermione began

"Is to marry and live and me this summer" came the harsh tone of Snape as he emerged from the flames in all his glory.

-Cold- it was always cold in the slytherin common room and yet there she sat- staring into the flickering flames with shadows dancing and running amuck across the plains of her face- Pansy Perkins had become a fine witch and a beauty that none could compete with- that is except for one -her polar opposite Hermione Granger.

Her eye's itched with the need to blink-to cry- but she would never admit the latter it wasn't in her breeding.

"Kenutt for your thoughts." A voice asked from behind her

Pantsy turned her raven tresses falling over her shoulders –it had grown that summer becoming longer and thicker- she blinked at last and when she opened her eyes she betrayed her upbringing.

"I shall never be her Marcus, I shall never be known for my brilliance, nor shall I be known for heroics. I will marry into darkness having never felt the sun. Having never been pure- and never having the ability to make my own choices- destiny made me to complete a minion of the dark lord- all I have ever wanted was to be liked. Not tolerated- I shall never be her."

Flint nodded his head in understanding not saying a word- he may have been many things but heartless towards his underling friends -was not one of them.

"The dark lord wants you." He spoke some time latter Pansy stood on unsteady legs her stomach churning, she nodded and much like flint appearing soundlessly- she disappeared to a monsters bed.

Hermione found herself walking behind the man who both doomed and saved her- her belongs floating ahead of the potions master. Her mind however was still in the gryffindor common room where her two best friends stood with grim expressions on there faces and anger in there eyes.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here." Ron had seethed.

Severus had merely raised an eyebrow while crossing his arms.

"Astute as always Mr. Weasly, but I find your reasoning lacking much in the same way I find your reports lacking original thought! Given the fact that you two have clearly been briefed by Miss. Granger, I would think that the two who consider her a best friend and future love interest." Here he smirked. "Would want what's best for her, and clearly a 16 year old boy wonder and his goofy side kick lack a certain quality Dumbledore see's in me." Snape grinned in the young men's faces "Miss. Granger" his voice was gruff but held no animosity "Gather your things your future home awaits you."

Hermione knew better then to argue and she did as was asked not once commenting except to say goodbye to her friends as she left following the potions master her things floating ahead of her as they descended down the stares and into the dungeon.

"Professor. Snape." Siverus sighed the questions would start now he thought "Is it always so cold down here in the dungeons?"

Severus could tell that this next few months or years for that matter were going to be hell "While in my presence don't ask idiotic questions."

Hermione was livid but just nodded 'I guess in snape speak that means yes'

Hello my dear reviewers I'd like to thank you for reading my story, and also for the constructive criticism. I believe I owe you all an explanation about why my writing may seem a bit shaky, or why my grammar is appalling. The first reason is a learning disability called dyslexia it makes it hard for me to be perfect with my spelling and grammar. The second is the time I usually write on this story around 1am I work come home eat listen to music and write to unwind so my mind is a bit befuddled by that point- but today is my day off and I feel like I should explain the time skips- everything that you missed out on knowing will eventually come back into play though char. Discussion or flashbacks dreams and the like- but I will personally try to make it less confusing- once again thank you for reading- and I don't own anything but the plot twists.

Severus had faced unspeakable horrors, he had endured more heartache then most could stand, he had taught thousands of 'dunderheads', whom had lead to his uncomely demeanor, and never once in his life was he as angry as he was at present.

From the very moment they arrived in his chambers she had been trying his patients, from her irritating mumbling whilst doing her homework, to the annoying amount of skin seen as she laid on the floor amerced in her studies, the cruel glimpse's of her cotton panties had both aggravated him-and excited him, which had scared him more then he cared to admit.

She had read the same phrase over in her mind twice now, and she could feel his agitation as if it were a physical thing, it had been a game at first she realized some time latter as she lay there she was testing the waters waiting for him to be the villain she knew he was and yet there he sat simply staring at her from his chair by the fire sipping a chilled glass of firewhisky.

"Miss. Granger" he finely drawled his voice low and smooth the flavor vanilla seemed to come to mind when he spoke her name in such a way.

Turning her head coyly from her paper she stared waiting for him to continue.

"Perhaps if you are to survive this- ordeal it might be wise not to tempt me." With that he stood and grabbed the girl by her arm and dragged her to a door she had not noticed befor he opened said door and pushed her in with a sneer he spoke again:

"Its past curfew Miss. Granger get some rest, dippy will see that you are comfortable." With that he turned swiftly shut the door and faintly she heard a pop and she knew he had been summoned.

Severus had little time to waist he marched down the winding path of hogworts towards the forbidden forest his forearm blazing with pain- a pain he had hoped to never fell again.

Raising his wand to his forearm he was sent hurtling through wards and dark magic until like a portkey he land safely within the riddle manor.

"Your late Severus." A man hissed from the shadows the atmosphere in the room was just as he had expected it to be-punishing- falling to his knees with his head bowed he replied: "Forgive me my lord the headmaster held me up far longer then I had hoped." His heart was pounding rapidly in his chest adrenalin rushing at break neck speed and all came to a jeering stop when he spoke "You lie." It was simple and a voice he had heard many times befor –Marcus Flint- he stepped from the shadows a glint in his eye's he had once held himself he wanted power a power he'd never get.

"Yes I'm afraid Severus that Marcus has ousted you for a spy." There was a trace of glee in his voice that Severus feared.

"And do you believe him my lord?" it was at that moment that Severus knew it was all for nothing year of torment years of saving saint potter wasted because of a foolhardy youth.

"Of course not, I know you are a most loyal servant Severus you are of great use to me where as Marcus is a liability." Within the blink of an eye Severus was told to rise and within the hour under direct orders Severus became a murder again.

"How is my wife?" the dark lord asked calmly as he kicked the dead boy from out of his way so that his snake could have a bit of dinner.

"She is as she was before my lord completely unaware of your plan." Voldemort grinned as his hands rested atop the dingy red chair by the fire.

"Excellent." Voldemort crooned "Severus." He spoke once more

"My lord?" the man turned drew his wand "Crutico" he spoke in a civil tone

"Should you fail me your death will not be merciful, leave me" hiding his agony he disappearated straight into his living room where he let his anguish loose.


End file.
